A gift of the Gods
by Braylor
Summary: A new story, which is like my usual ones, Manipulative Dumbledore, maybe I shouold try something else.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter swam in the lake at Hogwarts for the Second Task.

'Where are they?' he wondered, until he saw a village filled with merpeople. Swimming in, he saw four people tied down, Hermione, Ron, Cho Chang, and a mystery girl. As he swam forward, he heard something and saw Krum with a Shark's head. He bit the rope holding Hermione and took her away while Cedric came and cut Cho loose and took her away. Harry waited for Fleur, but she never came. Oh why did he forget his knife? That was when he saw it. A trident, just lying down! Swimming down, he grabbed it and felt a jolt go through him before he swam to Rom and the unknown girl. Using the trident, he cut the ropes, and once they were free, he dropped the thing before grabbing both and swimming away, once having gotten the Merpeople away from Ron and the girl. Swimming as fast as he could, he finally made it out of the sea.

"Gabrielle!" a voice exclaimed, and Harry watched as Fleur Delacour ran to them "You saved 'ere! 'Arry, thank you" she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush before she pulled her sister away.

Before he could do anything else, he noticed Ron, who had awoken, was glaring at him. He wondered why, but was pulled into a tent, a blanket rapped around him. It was so nice he fell asleep, never hearing his points, but when he got to his room, he found a weird sight. Lying on his bed was the trident from earlier! It was made totally from some type of metal. Walking over, he picked it up and noticed the runes on it. Quickly going to his trunk, he opened it and found what he was searching for, a Master book on Runes which he got once. Opening it, he searched for runes that looked like it and found it to be Greek in origin and began to look them through. As he looked at each one, they seemed to be like powers. 'Control of the Sea' was one set, while another was 'Rule all in the Water', which could've also meant 'Rule the Hydra'. But then he saw a name.

"What the…" he wondered "Poseidon?" he asked, only for him to shine blue as lines appeared across his flesh. His hair went silky and grew to a bit below the shoulders while his strength increased to that of a professional swimmer and he had a very good tan as well as his eyes were nearly fixed as well as blue lines ran from his chest to his shoulders, and they seemed to be able to creep. Looking at his new body, he couldn't help but to pose a bit. After a bit of time had passed, he had a shower, after he noticed that the trident' runes were gone, so he placed it on his bed once more. Getting out of the shower and getting changed, he examined the trident a bit more before he heard the door open. Looking at the door, he saw it was Ron.

"Hey, Harry, what's that?" Ron asked.

"Don't really know, to tell you the truth. I found it on my bed" Harry said, not telling him everything, remembering about his betrayal.

"Oh, okay. It's time for supper" he stated, and watched as he put the trident back onto his bed 'I must tell Dumbledore about his weapon's weapon' he thought in his mind while Harry walked out. Following Potter to the Great Hall, he barely listened as he ate, and afterwards, went to see Dumbledore. Entering, the Headmaster looked at him.

"Something to report, Ron?" he asked.

"Professor, Potter somehow got a trident. He says that it just appeared on his bed"

"Hmmm… anything else?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah. Professor, he is different. He looks stronger, like as though all those years with those muggles did nothing"

"Hmmm… maybe… no, they still state where he is" Dumbledore muttered, looking at some weird things on a table before looking at Weasley 'Oh, how easy it is to influence him. Just play on his jealousy, and this happens' Dumbledore thought while he began to plan.

Harry, the moment he stepped into the Great Hall, wondered if coming here was a good idea. Every single student was staring at him. He supposed it was a good thing that the blue lines only ran along his chest and shoulders, although they did seem to be able to grow longer. He noticed the stares, and saw Fleur stare at him with… was that lust! A Vella was lusting over him?! Blinking, he walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Eating lunch, he heard many whispers.

'Harry looks gorgeous'

'Look at his muscles. I'm sure he could lift almost anything!'

'He could hold me any time'

'Potter. He's not so great. Obviously he is under a spell of some sort'

The last was Malfoy, who stood a bit to the left of Harry. Harry just managed to see Ron walk out the Hall.

"Potter. Obviously you learned how to make yourself stronger looking through magic. Well, I'll fix that

_Finite Incantatum_

Nothing happened, making Malfoy glare as Snape came forward.

"I agree with Mr. Malfoy. You obviously stole some ingredients from my private storage and made a Strengthening Solution" Snape stated, his usual sneer on his face

"But Professor, how could I make a Strengthening Solution? I wouldn't even know the first ingredient!" Harry exclaimed.

"10 points from Gryffindor and a whole week of detention!" Snape said happily.

"No" Harry said, drawing gasps from the audience

"What?" Snape dangerously asked.

"I shall not serve your detention, Professor. Since I first came here, you have called me names, picked on me, and gave me detention, all because I look like my father. Well, look at my eyes. Look at them! My body is that of my father's but my eyes are my mother's! You do not care that he is dead, only that you can have revenge on his son!" Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Snape, who seemed to be stunned as well as everyone else in the hall "What have I done? The first words you said, when you realized who I was, were' Mr. Potter, our new celebrity'. Then you asked me questions only a Fourth Year would know, if the tests mean anything, and the only reason Hermione knew was because she read it in a different, not First Year, book! Then, we come to Slytherin. We give you evidence of what your house does, yet you do nothing! I am sick and tired of it, Snape! Year after year you put down students who might be good at Potion Making, but you. You! You always treat all non Slytherins like some werewolf hunter would" Harry slashed his wand, and many chairs flew towards the Potions Master, a few even hitting Snape "You are a vile" another slash, only forks and knives, even a few spoons shot too him, causing Snape to form a barrier "Evil" Plates and goblets were thrown, and they shattered the barrier, hitting Snape "Cold-hearted git!" all of the objects in the room picked themselves up and flung themselves at the Professor excluding the tables. Many students, guests and teachers came close just as the items were thrown aside and Severus cast a stunner. Harry dodged this spell and fought back with one of his own, forcing Snape to cast a protection spell. Harry then cast a borderline Dark Curse at Snape, one which went straight through Snape's shield and threw Snape back, slamming him against the wall. Harry heard plenty of gasps and a slight bluish color caught his eye. He looked and saw a tendril of the same blue energy from before slightly over his right arm. He smirked before cast a water spell at Snape, making many laugh at him until he cast a freezing charm at Snape. He then continued to do this. Whenever water struck the ice, it would slightly freeze the water, and then the freezing charm. Once he was sure that Snape couldn't escape, he walked over to the ice sculpture.

"No more shall you harm us. No longer shall you have power of us" he then snatched Snape's wand, but before he could do anything, Dumbledore ran in.

"Harry! What are you doing?" Dumbledore exclaimed, staring at the Snape ice sculpture.

"Simple, Headmaster. For to long, Snape has only accepted what his house says as true. Well, no more!" in front of everyone, Harry almost snapped Snape's wand, until Dumbledore summoned it away from Harry"He is unworthy of practicing magic, Headmaster. He always puts his snakes above all other houses. He treates all other houses as if they are nothing!" He walked out, ignoring Dumbledore's shout to stop. He had never felt so angry! What he did was right. Snape was not worthy of using magic, but in a small part of his mind, he couldn't help but think of it as wrong. Going to the kitchens, he got himself some supper before he walked back to the Common Room. Sitting down, he never noticed Ron.

"Never again. I have not been showing my intelligence for to long! I shall show them my real knowledge. I shall show them why my title as One of the Two Hogwarts Champions is earned, and not given to me!" he exclaimed, before he went to his room and studied. The next morning, many people, teacher students and guests alike, stared at him. Ignoring them, he sat down, had a slice of toast, and was about to leave when Professor McGonagall came to him.

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster would like to see you in his Office"

"As you wish. Professor, would you mind coming with? The rules state that a student may ask his Head of House to come with him or her when they are called to see the Headmaster, and since Sn… Professor Snape is not at the Teacher's Table, I can only think that he is with the Headmaster, hoping to get me in trouble again"

"As you wish, Mr. Potter. By the way, where did you learn those spells?" she asked as she led them to the Gargoyle.

"Oh, here and there. Not one of them was a Dark Art, so I can't get into trouble. Sure, I cursed a Professor, but he deserved it. He thought that how I look is because of a spell or potion, even though he knows how terrible I am at Potions, and I never even knew a Strength Spell existed" he said, walking up some more steps.

"Mr. Potter… Harry, what you did was wrong, but just so you know; most of the Staff are behind you. We all agree with what you almost did. The only problem is that Albus is protecting Severus for some reason, and any complaint we give to him is just ignored. I agree with you, just know that" she said, a kind smile on her face, and Harry returning it. At that moment, they arrived at the Gargoyle "Chocolate Frogs"

The Gargoyle moved out of the way, and they both walked to the door.

"Come in, Mr. Potter, Minerva"

They both walked in and, just as Harry expected, Snape was there. But some others were there as well; Cornelius Fudge, Lucius Malfoy, Madame Olympe Maxime and Igor Karkaroff.

"You called for me, Headmaster?"

"Yes, Harry. What you did yesterday was dangerous!"

"No it was not, Headmaster. No one but Professor Snape was harmed. The spell I used makes everything purposefully miss all but the target. If you had seen what had happened for you own eyes instead of only listening to eyewitness accounts, which I can almost guarantee only came from Slytherin House, you would have seen that after the swipe, my wand was pointing at Professor Snape, and only Professor Snape. In fact, the chairs missed all students. It might have been because they had all backed away by then, but it still counts. All the knives, forks and spoons missed all, even Professor Snape, for he put up a barrier, and when the plates and goblets came, they broke the barrier. Okay, maybe all tables, chairs, knives, forks, spoons plates and goblets went a bit too far, but no one was hurt besides him. Then all the spells, the most I did was throw him back, which was the most powerful spell. Then it was a water spell then freezing charm, one placed after the other. Sure, he might have died because of it, but that does not mean that our Minister of Magic as well as the Headmaster and Headmistress of Durmsrtang Institute as well as Beauxbatons Academy of Magic needs to be here" Harry said, slightly out of breath.

"Actually, Harry, it does. You put all their students' lives in danger through your need of revenge" Dumbledore stated, making Professor McGonagall mad.

"Revenge, Albus? Harry was doing what you would've done! You were not there and could only hear what happened afterwards, and I know for a fact that you only heard evidence from Slytherin!"

"That may be, Minerva, but Harry put multiple lives at risk. It is, therefore, our decision that Mr. Potter's wand is to be taken away from him, and only returned just before the Third Task" Dumbledore stated, his eyes twinkling 'That will teach my weapon'

"What? How am I supposed to learn in class" Harry asked, realizing his plan was now gone.

"Not our problem, Mr. Potter. Now, hand it over" Snape ordered, holding out his hand.

Rather reluctantly, Harry passed his wand to his least favorite teacher before walking out. As he walked along, suddenly Malfoy came up.

"So, Potter. How was your time with the Headmaster?" he asked, his wand pointed at Harry's heart.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy"

"Well, if all went as my Father said it would, then you have no wand" Malfoy suddenly cast a spell, and Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson came, each casting different spells. By the time they were done, he was almost dead, and when he was found, the girl, a First Year Hufflepuff, ran, screaming. He was taken to the Hospital Wing, and when he finally woke up, it was three weeks later. He quickly closed his eyes as the Matron came close by. He heard the door open, and heard Ron, Ginny and Dumbledore.

"How long is he going to be like that, Professor?" he heard Ginny ask

"I don't know. But when he comes back, remember to act happy"

"But why, Professor? What has he done for us, except for not knowing about his Family Vault? Every year, I come into some kind of trouble. First Year, the Philosopher's Stone. Second Year, Ginny almost got killed while Harry faced that snake and I was almost crushed by rocks. Third Year, Black clamped onto my leg and wouldn't let go. And now, he is in the Triwizard Tournament, having somehow entered it. The only good thing he did was not know about his Family Vault"

"I know that, Ron, but he must be drawn to the light. Speaking of which, that trident of his, where is it?"

"Why should I care? And anyway, it is gone"

"Hmmm… Maybe it is invisible… Let's go and look for it" he heard Dumbledore say. He almost opened his eyes when he heard some people come in.

"Why are we 'ere?"

"Fleur, there are some things you should know about Harry. You see, he was abused by his muggle relatives. He told me that they hate everything to do with magic, and in the past, things like the Salem Witch Trials happened" he heard Hermione say sadly.

"'Ow could someone be so 'orrible?"

"Simple, Fleur. They despise me" Harry said as he sat up, shocking his visitors "Hermione, I have been betrayed by the Weasleys and Dumbledore. He took my wand!" he exclaimed, drawing gasps from the two.

"He did what?!" Hermione asked.

"You heard me, Hermione, and he said that only when it is just before the Third Task will I get it back" he said, ignoring another gasp from the two of them "Weasley, as in Ronald and Ginerva, are being paid by my own Family Vault"

Hearing this, both witches were shocked. Taking another's wand, even for a short time… It was then that Harry saw who was here. Hermione and Fleur were obviously there, but so was Fleur's sister.

"But what now, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at her friend.

"Well, first I need to go to Gringotts"

"Easy, 'Arry. I'm going there today. Come with" Fleur said, looking at Harry again, who simply nodded. At that moment, however, Dumbledore came in with Ginny and Ron.

"Ah, Harry, my boy!"

"See now why it was foolish to take my wand, Headmaster?" Harry asked, glaring at the Headmaster.

"Well, Harry, I can't help it if you tripped and fall"

Harry didn't say anything, knowing that Dumbledore would side with Malfoy.

"Headmaster, is it okay if I go to Diagon Alley with Fleur? She wants a local to take her around there"

"Of course, Harry! This is an excellent way to promote inter country relations!" Dumbledore exclaimed as Madame Pomfrey came in. After explaining what he wanted, she allowed him, but only on the condition that Hermione went with. Just before they left, and after Harry got changed, Madame Pomfrey gave potions to Hermione for Harry. Once they were at Diagon Alley, they walked to Gringotts while Fleur and her sister stayed at Harry's right, Hermione at his left. Walking in, Harry waited, and once he was at the front, he asked the teller

"Could I see the Manager of the Potter Finances, please?" he asked, handing over his Vault key, which he stole back from Mrs. Weasley.

The goblin examined it before looking at Harry.

"I am afraid that the Manager of the Potter Family is dead from natural causes, but for now, Griphook shall lead you to our Lord Gringotts, who shall tell you about what you have" the goblin said after conversing with someone else.

After being led through many passageways, they came to a door engraved with goblins over humans, and after a bunch of knocks the door opened, allowing them in.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter. I have been told that you want to check up on your Finances" Lord Gringotts stated.

"Yes, Lord Gringotts. I recently came across some information stating that money has been stolen from my Vaults"

"Okay, but first, I need a bit of your blood to make sure that you are who you say you are" he stated, holding out a basin with a parchment in that was soaked by some type of potion, and he was handed a knife.

"Before I do this, what does this test do?" Harry asked.

"It shows the person's name, age, race, all families they can be the Lord or Lady of, contracts they are under, any potions that are in effect, and any spells that are currently in effect like blocks. Also, with you being over thirteen and the last Potter, you can take hold of all your Lordships today" Lord Gringotts stated, looking at the human before him.

Harry looked at Lord Gringotts and then slashed his hand, allowing blood to flow down his hand and into the potion. It glowed for a few seconds and then his hand healed while writing appeared on the parchment. Once it was done, the potion was gone and the goblin held out his hand to Harry, who took the parchment, only to stare.

_Name: Poseidon_

_Age: Fourteen_

_Race: Deity/Human__ (human side is vanishing)_

_Familes:_

_Potter_

_Black_

_Lupin_

_Gryffindor_

_Ravenclaw_

_Hufflepuff_

_Slytherin_

_Le Fay_

_Emyrs_

_Contracts:_

_Marriage Contract to Ginerva Molly Weasley (put in by Magical Guardian)_

_TriWizard Tournament (does not need to take part, real name not given)_

_Potions:_

_N/A_

_Spells on person:_

_Block on Wizard Magic (85%)_

_Block on Wizard Magic (15%)_

_Block on Intelligence (53%)_

_Block on Occlumency_

_Block on Legamency_

_Block on Memory_

_Block on Tongues (Able to speak all human languages)_

_Block on Metamorphmagus (Supreme Class-Can transform to look like anything)_

_Block on Beastspeak (All land animal speak blocked)_

_Curse of Bad Eyesight (Placed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Tracking Charm (Placed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Tracking Charm (Placed by Arthur Weasley)_

_Tracking Charm (Placed by Molly Prewett Weasley)_

_Tracking Charm (Placed by Ronald Bilius Weasley)_

_Tracking Charm (Placed by Ginerva Molly Weasley)_

_Blocks must be removed soon, threat of death can come._

_All blocks placed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Second Magic Block placed by James and Lily Potter_

Harry stared at the list. He was a what?! He passed it to Lord Gringott's hands that, the moment he read what he was, came around the desk and bowed to him, shocking all, especially Griphook. Why was the Lord Griphook, the Hero of Goblins, and bowing down to a human?

"Lord Poseidon, forgive a land walker such as myself for not recognizing you" Lord Gringotts apologized, making them all stare and make all but Hermione bow as well.

"Please, all of you, stand up. I only realized my name change today"

"But you are Poseidon, God of the Seas!" Lord Gringotts stated, making Hermione stare "Human, why are you not bowing down to Lord Poseidon?"

Immediately, she bowed down to him, making him frown.

"Sit down, all of you" he waited until all were seated "Now tell me, how can I be Poseidon?" he asked, looking at all in the room.

"Well, according to legend, a god can be killed by an item, Pandora's Box, named after the first human. It was given to her by Ares, the God of War. In it was all the evil that we have now; famine, diseased, hatred. She opened it, unleashing it all, and she quickly shut the Box. She was stung by the evil and then her husband yelled at her, making her cry. She almost ran out of the room, when she heard a delicate voice from the Box ask her to let it out. Of course, she wasn't about to let more evil out, but when the voice promised to not hurt anyone else, she opened it once more, and a small being came out, Hope. She brushed her wings over the sting marks, and they healed. Ever since then, evil has been around, but so is Hope. Now, apparently some human opened the Box and killed Poseidon, but then him and his entire family, friends, and the village he was raised in was destroyed. It is said that the Box was taken and put in Your Privet Chambers on Mt. Olympus, but this is just rumor" Lord Gringotts stated.

"Fine. I wish to get rid of the Marriage Contract between myself and Ginerva Weasley"

"Okay, since it was put in by your Magical Guardian, you just need to take up your rights Lord Potter, Acting Lord Black, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Ravenclaw, Lord Hufflepuff, Lord Slytherin, Lord le Fay and Lord Emyrs. Then, after that, we can discuss politics" Lord Gringotts stated, making Harry groan.

"Politics? Shouldn't I leave that to the Politicians?" he asked.

"No, Ha… Poseidon! If what he is saying is true, then you shall be very powerful in the magical world, and could influence millions!" Hermione all but yelled.

"Okay, okay. I get it!" Harry exclaimed as a goblin came in, carrying some rings on a pillow.

"Lord Poseidon" they had to wait a bit, for the goblin jerked back, as if not sure what to do "Each of these rings show what you are the Lord of. They shall combine into one, and shall stay that way until the Head of Black, Lord Sirius Black, either dies or is Kissed. Now, here are all files about everything we know about you finances"

Harry took them, and the moment he glanced at them, the others were shocked to see blue lines creep along his flesh.

_Finances__, Shares and Properties for Black Family_

_Allowances(Per Month):_

_1 000 Galleons Draco Malfoy (Since birth)_

_2 500 Galleons Narcissa Malfoy (Since birth)_

_2 500 Galleons Bellatrix le Strange (Since birth)_

_Vaults:_

_Weapons Vault562_

_Books Vault256_

_Money Vault99: _

_89 457 265 Galleons_

_976 313 145 Sickles_

_5 343 423 244 234 234 Knuts_

_Shares:_

_Dark Magics and Not (100%)_

_Knockturn Alley (100%)_

_Dark Powers (85%)_

_Slithery Pub (100%_

_Properties:_

_12 Grimmauld Place (House Black)_

_Grim's Pad_

_45 Beach Front_

Next, he looked at the Potter one and then went through the rest, which really made him angry

_Finances__, Shares and Properties for Potter Family_

_Allowances(Per Month):_

_5 000 Galleons Harry James Potter (Since birth)_

_10 000 Galleons Ronald Bilius Weasley (Since August 1991)_

_10 000 Galleons Ginerva Molly Weasley (Since August 1992)_

_50 000 Galleons Molly Weasley-Prewett (Since 1896)_

_50 000 Galleons Arthur Weasley (Since 1896)_

_100 000 Galleons Albus Dumbledore__ (Since 1 November 1981)_

_500 000 Defense of the Light (Since 1 November 1981)_

_Vaults:_

_Weapons Vault 687_

_Books Vault 369_

_Money Vault86:_

* * *

_Galleons_

_3 545 363 543 __Sickles_

_9 764 741 311 768 __Knuts_

_Shares:_

_Ollivander's Wands (50%)_

_Pets for Light (100%)_

_Leaky Cauldron (49__%)_

_Daily Prophet (49%)_

_Properties:_

_Potter Villa (House Potter)_

_13 Godric's Hollow_

_Finances__, Shares and Properties for Gryffindor Family_

_Allowances:_

_N/A_

_Weapons Vault_

_Books Vault_

_Money Vault:_

_8 794 515 153 547__Galleons_

_4 575 758 789 __Sickles_

_6 547 674__ Knuts_

_Shares:_

_Hogwarts (25%)_

_Properties:_

_Gryffindor Manor__ (House Gryffindor)_

_Finances__, Shares and Properties for Ravenclaw Family_

_Allowances:_

_Vaults:_

_Weapons Vault 275_

_Books Vault 24_

_Money Vault53:_

_657 534 534 574__Galleons_

_98 778 656__Sickles_

_654 313 545__Knuts_

_Shares:_

_Hogwarts (25%)_

_Properties:_

_Ravenclaw Palace__ (House Ravenclaw)_

_Finances__, Shares and Properties for Slytherin Family_

_Allowances:_

_N/A_

_Vaults:_

_Weapons Vault 89_

_Books Vault 46_

_Money Vault54:_

_3 575 354 589 __Galleons_

_65 156 767 __Sickles_

_657 534 Knuts_

_Shares:_

_Hogwarts (25%)_

_Properties:_

_Slytherin Den (House Slytherin)_

_Finances__, Shares and Properties for Hufflepuff Family_

_Allowances:_

_N/A_

_Vaults:_

_Weapons Vault 485_

_Books Vault 58_

_Money Vault23:_

_4 652__ Galleons_

_76 555__Sickles_

_7 691 538 264__Knuts_

_Shares:_

_Hogwarts (25%)_

_Properties:_

_Hufflepuff Villa (House Hufflepuff)_

_Finances__ for Hogwarts_

_Allowances (All in Galleons):_

_Albus Dumbledore 40 000_

_Minerva McGonagall __15 000_

_Severus Snape 15 000_

_Pomona Sprout 15 000_

_Filius Flitwick 15 000_

_Bathsheba Babbling 5 000_

_Septima Vector 5 000_

_Aurora Sinistra 5 000_

_Rubeus Hagrid 10 000_

_Alastor Moody 10 000_

_Sybill Trelawney 5 000_

_Charity Burbage 5 000_

_Argus Filch 5 000_

_Poppy Pomfrey 10 000_

_Rolanda Hooch 5 000_

_Vaults:_

_Money Vault100:_

_133__ 466 400 Galleons_

_Finances, Shares and Properties for le Fay Family_

_Allowances:_

_N/A_

_Vaults:_

_Weapons Vault 4_

_Books Vault 5_

_Money Vault6:_

_873 516 357__ Galleons_

_3 573 135 __Sickles_

_65 763 534 375 __Knuts_

_Shares:_

_N/A_

_Properties:_

_Castle Fay (House Fay)_

_Finances__, Shares and Properties for Emyrs Family_

_Allowances:_

_N/A_

_Vaults:_

_Weapons Vault 1_

_Books Vault 2_

_Money Vault3:_

_976 485 241__Galleons_

_873 456 724 __Sickles_

_791 382 465__Knuts_

_Shares:_

_Diagon Alley (100%)_

_Properties:_

_Emyrs Manor_

His anger was so great objects in the room began shaking while Lord Gringotts had another goblin come in.

"Fine. Time to get this over with" saying this, he grabbed the rings, and one by one put them on, each joining with the other.

"Lord Poseidon" by now, they ignored the surprised goblin "Take this potion. It shall remove all spells on you and all your belongings" It was quickly drunk, and they all heard shattering as the spells on him broke. Harry took off his glasses, his eyes now fully repaired "Now, this is a declaration, stating that all funds that were taken illegally are to be returned. The moment you sign it, all funds taken over the years shall return, as well as all artifacts, which are stored either in the Weapons or Books Vaults" It was almost signed.

"How about some interest? I'm sure that it can be profitable for both of us" he said, and he heard Hermione chuckle.

Lord Gringotts gave a grin that made all but Harry cringe "Not only shall that happen, but how about a Treaty? You shall be allowed in Gringotts whenever you wish, and I shall personally teach you all about my race. And how does fifty percent interest sound?"

Harry was stunned Goblins were known as the best fighters, and to learn from the best… "Make it sixty, thirty for each of us, and yes, I'd be glad to accept this Treaty. Also, please buy whatever land you think shall be good for me, use my funds, but leave the Hogwarts one alone. Then get more stocks for me in businesses, both magical and muggle. Also, I'd like to get rid of the Marriage Contract between myself and Ginerva Molly Weasley, the reason being that neither I nor a family member put it in" he stated, watching as Lord Gringotts wrote things down, then handed over a new contract. Reading it over, he signed it. It stated that all illegally transmitted funds were to be returned, and a sixty percent interest fee be administered. All objects taken without the express permission from a Potter was to be returned. The Marriage Contract was null and void while the Dowry was to be returned. Albus Dumbledore had no more rights to control Harry James Potter in any way. All allowances except to Harry James Potter was to cease immediately. And then a closed Sealed Parchment was presented to him.

"This, Mr. Potter is your parents' Will. Since you are a member of the Wizengamot, you may open it. A Will can never be faked, for it must be written in front of a Gringotts representative with a Phoenix Feather that we ourselves give. One witness for the Will is the representative, while the other is usually a friend or family member, although never anyone that helped to write the Will"

Harry took the Will and snapped the Seal, the Seal vanishing. It opened and he read it, his eyes suddenly turned blue and raged like a thunder storm out to sea "Listen to this

_This is the Will of Lily and James Potter._

_We, being of sound minds, do decree that this Will, written before SnapRock and Albus Dumbledore, stated that any other Will put forth is a Fake. If we are right, then AD shall try something, this part is invisible to all but to our Son, Harry Potter. First, Peter Pettigrew is our Secret Keeper, not Sirius Black, and Albus Dumbledore knows this. He is the one who cast the spell on our house, and placed Peter with the secret._

_Now on to the good stuff._

_To Sirius Black, we give him a potion that will, if we are right, fix all that Azkaban did to him_

_._

_To Remus Lupin, we give you a book that teaches one with your gift how to form a pact the wolf within._

_To the Head of Law Enforcement, we give documents signed by Peter Pettigrew stating that he is our Secret Keeper, written with a Phoenix Feather, while Fawkes sang, making him to write only the truth._

_And finally, we give all the rest to our son, Harry James Potter. Under no circumstances is Harry aloud to stay with the Dursleys._

_Signed by:_

_Lily Potter-Evans_

_James Potter_

_Witnessed by:_

_SnapRock, Head of Clan Rock_

_Albus Perciaval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

He knew. He knew Sirius Is innocent, yet he did nothing!" he exclaimed, and objects shattered as a storm came, making people run as thunder and lightning hit random places in both Magical and Non-magical London. He will pay, Harry thought. He would make Albus Dumbledore _BEG _for death!


	2. Chapter 2

The Headmaster looked at his instruments. Not many people knew that they did many things, like track Potter, sense his health, his power, but now they were gone, and also, a storm was brewing, literally. It had been raining, what was it, Cats and Dogs? Muggles really made the funniest sayings. But that wasn't the point. The instruments had blown up. Pieces of metal had littered the whole room, and when he fixed them, no amount of magic could get them started, which meant one of two things. Either Potter was dead, highly unlikely, or the spells on him had been removed, also unlikely. After all, only himself and… Diagon Alley! The goblins! They had a spell removal potion, and the more powerful Vaults were surrounded with different spells that made no one that wasn't a family member or an invited person in. If Potter found out anything, especially the Will… Oh, another one of Potter's Account Notices

_To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_You are charged with the theft of 2 560 000 Galleons, to be paid by the end of this year, or you shall face the Wizengamot. Also, all your rights and privileges involved with one Harry James Potter are null and void._

_Signed Lord Gringotts, Head of Gringotts_

What the… Another letter? How did he find out? Let me see about this one…

_To the Defense of the Light_

_You are charged with the theft of 12 800 000 Galleons, to be paid by the end of this year, or it shall be taken to the Wizengamot._

_Signed Lord Gringotts, Head of Gringotts_

"POTTER!!!"

Back in Gringotts, Harry had managed to calm down, but the storm outside continued. He looked down, only to see blue lines glowing under the shirt he was wearing, and took it off. He was stunned when he saw the blue lines running all along his stomach, chest and arms, although it stopped at the wrists and curled back along his arms. There were also a few lines climbing up his neck to reach his face while others were reaching for his back, at least, that is what Hermione said, after taking her eyes off his muscles. Examining the blue lines, he swirled his fingers, only to conjure up a ball of lightning. Staring at it for a bit, he looked around before it reabsorbed itself into him.

"Lord Gringotts, I would like to appoint Griphook as my Financial Advisor. He was the first goblin besides the teller I met" hearing this, both goblins were shocked and amazed, although Griphook was pleased. He was now one of the most important goblins in the bank, all because of one Lord "Well, you know what I want done, Griphook. I want more land, more shares. And if you want, Lord Gringotts, just contact me and we can talk about you moving onto some clear land, as long as Griphook buys it" he stated, much to the shock of those present.

"As you wish, Lord Poseidon. By the way, the Ministry shall know about all the titles but your name and Lupin, as you are not yet Lord Lupin. Now, is that all?" Lord Gringotts asked.

"Yes, I think that that is all. I shall go now" with that, he first put his shirt on and then he turned around, leading one fellow Hogwarts student and two Beauxbatons out. Only then, when he left the Bank to no more rain, although they still heard thunder, did he look at the girl and ask, in pure French "Who are you, little one?"

Ignoring her shock, she looked up at him "Gabrielle Delacour, Mr. Potter"

"Please, call me Harry, all my friends do, and that stands for you as well, Fleur" he stated, making the other Champion smile.

"Harry, I would be honored to call you a friend" Fleur said, to which Harry smiled and held out his hand, and she shook it. But just as he turned to walk to the Cauldron, they saw Dumbledore come towards them.

"Harry, my boy. Come now, it is time to go back to Hogwarts" he stated.

Harry looked at his friends, and they gave a nod "We shall go, Professor, but Hermione and I shall leave with our guests" he stated, then ignoring the Professor, they walked around him to the Cauldron and then went back to Hogwarts. Walking along the hallways, they walked until they were outside by the lake, and they noticed that the clouds vanished. He smiled as he looked at his friends.

"Look at the lake. It is so calm and peaceful. At the moment, that is the opposite of my life. I have people who are betraying me, controlling me, but no more" here, the Lake began to move as if with anger "I am Poseidon, God of the Seas, but I do not know what that means. I think we had better get in" he said, looking at the sunset, the other three agreeing. He offered his back to Gabrielle who jumped on, yelling out in delight and offered his arms to Hermione and Fleur "Fleur, I shall need training in how to actually act like a true gentleman, and how to dance. Would you mind teaching me?" he asked in French.

"Harry, I would be honored to teach you" she said, and then they walked in. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch as the Boy-Who-Lived led two ladies by the arm and have a little girl on his back. In silence, they walked to the Ravenclaws, the table that Fleur normally sat at and let her arm go, at the same time Gabrielle got off. He took her hand, kissed it, and told her in French

"Till we meet again, Fleur" he smiled at her and then walked to the Gryffindor table, first letting Hermione sit. Just as he sat down, both Ginny and Ron came in, but when he saw Harry, Ron stormed forward. He almost punched Harry until Harry caught his hand as if it was nothing. Getting up, Harry looked at Ron.

"So, the weasel reveals his true colors. I know what you and your family has done, Weasley. All of it. I suppose that is why you are mad at me. Who wouldn't? After all, you have gotten 10 000 Galleons from my Family Vault each month" hearing this, many people whispered as Weasley took out his wand, only for him to be thrown back and disarmed by his own twin brothers, each having a furious face on "Thank you, Gred and Forge. Now, Ronald, I know that both you and Ginerva have been getting money from my account, and even your own mother and father were getting amounts from MY Family Accounts. I am sure that you know that by now"

"Well, at least I am not a Wandless" Weasley stated, now smirking, until he noticed his wand in Harry's hand.

"Oh, so with me having a wand, even if it is yours, in my hand makes me a Wandless? Oh, but of course! I cannot get my wand, because Albus Dumbledore took it, stating that with me hurting Snape, I am a risk. Now, Weasley, how did you know? Only Malfoy Jr. knew, and that was because his daddy told him" he mockingly said, making Malfoy glare.

"Potter, you dare think you have the right to insult my family?" Malfoy raged, until Harry turned and glared at him. Gone were the green eyes he was known for, replaced by ocean blue eyes, which seemed to go through a storm.

"Malfoy. I owe you from earlier"

_Conjunctivitis_

_Expelliarmus_

_Flipendo_

_Locomotor Mortis_

_Furnunculus_

_Silencio_

_Prior Incantato_

The result was immediate. A spell shot out and hurt Malfoy's eyes while his wand was ripped from his hand. He was thrown back and when he landed, his feet locked together. Boils appeared all over Malfoy, and, during mid yell was silenced and finally his last spell was revealed, which was a Cruciatus Curse, much to the shock of others.

"Are you learning how to use the Dark Arts, Malfoy? That Curse is illegal for a reason! It was made first for the good of man kind, its inventor hoped to make a way to allow his son to walk once more, yet the spell was to powerful. He was buried with the notes, hoping that the spell would never be released to the world, but a Dark Lord came in and ripped his place of rest apart. The notes were found, as were his two cousins', for the other two made the Imperious and the Killing Curse. The Dark Lord used the power of the spells to almost take over, but he was killed by one of Death's Curses, as they were killed. According to legend, he was forced to kill his entire family, all his friends, and indeed, the very village that he lived in. Then, he was put under pain of hundreds of knives, never showing what they did on the outside. And then, in front of many, he was killed with no physical death. Remind you of anything? Yes, he was killed by the very Curses he recovered. You dare practice even one of Death's Curses? In the olden days, you would've lost your mind by the very spell you used, even if used on an insect" he stated, making many people gasp "It was made illegal, for they couldn't very well put recording spells on everyone's wand, so they thought that, with the offer of staying in the place all wizards and witches fear to some level, that no one would use the spells, but then other Dark witches and wizards began to use the spells. The stay was only for five years, but the spells' use got so common, they decided to make it a permanent stay in Azkaban. That is also, if the History books are correct, about the time it became illegal to reveal magic to muggles. Now, who did you use the Curse on?" he asked, glaring at his long time enemy.

"A rat, Potter" Malfoy stated, to which Harry simply nodded before an owl arrived. He took the letter, which had his name on it, took one look, smirked, and then he walked out, followed by the Delacours and Hermione. They walked to a class of which had a statue in a corner and then Hermione cleaned the classroom. He sat down by the statue when, much to their surprise, a trident appeared.

"Hermione, this is the trident I had before" he stated before he stood up and grabbed it. No one in the room could explain what happened next, the images went quickly. Hermione, Gabrielle and Fleur saw Harry's entire life as Harry's eyes shone a deep blue color while every second of Harry's life was shown to them. The door had long since closed, and all manner of sea plants grew along the walls, making them stare. They saw each beating, each chore he ever did. And they grew angrier at Dumbledore, especially when they saw a certain memory. Harry was in the Headmaster's arms after being delivered by Hagrid. They watched as he took out his wand, cast different blocks, then said

"When you are ready, you shall come, and you shall die, like the weapon you are"

They were ready to kill when they heard what the Headmaster stated, but then they saw even worse treatment by the Dursleys, uncovered by the potion given by the goblins. At that moment, another memory of the Headmaster resurfaced.

"Are you sure about this, Albus? He ran away once, he might try again" there DADA teacher stated.

"I know that, but there is now a ward over his prison that shall ensure that he shall never think about running away, and to ensure that it works, I have linked all the wards to his magic. They shall only stop when he dies or the blocks are removed, which is impossible without help. Either way, he shall die"

The memory ended then, making them want to go and kill the old fool. It was a good thing then that coral and other such plants had grown over the door, sealing them in as they saw Marge and her bulldog, Ripper, and how they terrorized him. Finally, it all ended. They knew almost every second of his life. And then, another memory seemed to decide to show itself. The night.

_He was sitting on the ground, his mother playing peek-a-boo with him, making him laugh, and she was about to try again when they heard the door unlock. It was thrown open, and they heard a cold laugh, sending chills down their spines._

"_Lily, it is him, go! I'll hold him off!"_

_His mother picked him up and ran up the stairs, going to the furthest room. Just as she opened the door, a flash of green was seen. She cried silently, and placed him in a crib. She quickly took her wand and wrote symbols in the air, each one glowing a bit before vanishing. They heard footsteps, slowly climbing up the stairs. Their hearts beat faster with each step they heard on the stairs. They heard as the person stopped about at the top, and there was silence. Suddenly, the door slammed open, allowing the monster to come in._

"_Get out of the way, you foolish girl" they heard him say._

"_No, not Harry, please, anything but Harry!"_

"_Out of the way, you stupid girl!"_

"_Please, have a heart!"_

"_Oh, I do have one. Severus Snape, the one who told me about a prophesy, made an agreement, your live, for your son's. He is to powerful"_

_Here, Lily backed away, making herself be right in front of her son._

"_Very well, Lily"_

Avada Kedavra

_She fell down, her killer never seeing the smile on her face, and he faced the Potter Heir._

"_It's too bad, with the power you have, you would become very powerful, perhaps evem more then that muggle loving fool. Goodbye, Harry Potter"_

Avada Kedavra

_The spell reached halfway to him, but then met a barrier. A fraction of the Curse sailed through, enough to cause a scar and something else, only for it to be broken by a new power. They watched as the Curse was thrown back and hit the Dark Lord, causing him to scream as his body turned to ash while his wand dropped to the ground. They watched as Hagrid came in, as did Sirius, and they argued about who would take Harry until Sirius left, giving Hagrid temporary ownership of his bike._

When this memory ended, they looked around the room. The statue in the corner now looked like Harry with the trident, as if to strike down anyone in his path. The sea plants on the wall moved as if with the current, yet no water could be felt or seen. They watched as Harry walked to them.

"I might not have a wand, but… Wait, I wonder…" saying this, he pointed his trident at a coral covered desk.

_Wingardium Leviosa_

They watched as the desk rose, and once he placed the desk back down, they watched as the trident vanished. He sighed as he looked at them.

_Accio_ Book

Immediately, a book shot from Hermione's bag to his hand, making them all smirk. He chuckled before he walked to the door, and the plants moved away from the door, letting them out. Walking along, the heard yelling.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?"

"Don't tell me you don't like it, Greengrass" they all heard something like a knee hitting cloth, a few groans, and then "Get… her!"

They heard some spells, but then they heard the girl yell out. Running around the corner, they saw someone they recognized as Daphne Greengrass held down by Goyle and Crabbe, Malfoy glaring at her.

"You think you are so good, Greengrass, but you shall regret that" Malfoy stated, slapping her through the face. That was the last straw for Harry.

_Expelliarmus_

He was thrown away from Daphne, and Malfoy stood, ready to tell the person off, only to see Potter walk towards him. Power was flowing from him like an ocean during a storm, and for the first time he could remember, he was afraid.

"Malfoy. You are not a gentleman, for no gentleman, no _man_, would ever slap a lady, no matter who they are or their background, yet here you are, slapping one of your own House. You are a disgrace!" Harry slashed his hand, causing a slash to appear across Malfoy's chest, making him yell out in pain "For years, no one has stood up to you, and I know why. The power your father holds over Hogwarts. His friends are members of the Board of Governors, and with the combined power they have, they can change anything. There are usually fifteen seats, five taken by the four Heads of House and the Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts. Then, one seat is always given to the Minister of Magic at the time. Then the other nine are given to the members of the public with the most influence. But now, I am going against you" another slash, making an x appeared across Malfoy's chest. Harry smirked as he rose his hand above his head then flung it forward, sending Malfoy back. Icicles appeared and flung themselves into Malfoy's kneecaps, shattering them and imbedding themselves into the wall while two others shattered his elbows, making him yell out in pain once more. The smirk on Harry's face was almost feral "Now, Draco Malfoy, I shall leave you here"

_Stupefy_

_Stupefy_

"Now, your bodyguards are knocked out, Draco Malfoy. Sure, I will get into trouble because of this, but I don't care. This should teach you to never ever harm a lady" with that, he turned around, ignoring when Malfoy fell unconscious, and walked to Daphne "Are you alright?" he asked, holding out his hand to her, of which she accepted and he helped her up.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you" she said "But how long will he last? He is losing a lot of blood"

"Oh, the ice shall stop the flow. Hopefully, it shall freeze his legs and arms beyond repair" he stated.

"But… that was the Dark Arts!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Technically, that is false, you see, only certain spells are in the Ministries' 'Do Not Do' list. That was not one of them, nor is that cutting spell. Trust me; I make sure before learning any new spells. If anyone claims that they are the Dark Arts, I can always state that since it was not a Ministry banned spell, and also, since I have no wand, then I could not have done it" Harry stated, before placing his hand on her face. She felt running water on her face before he removed his hand, took her arm in his arm, and walked away from Malfoy, who would only be discovered much later. Madam Pomphrey was only just able to save his arms and legs, but was astonished when he stated who did this to him.

Harry walked into the Hall and sat down with Daphne Greengrass at the Slytherin table, Gabrielle, Fleur and Hermione joining them, when Lucius Malfoy stepped in, Aurors behind him, as well as the Minister.

"Potter, what have you done to my son?" Malfoy Sr. asked, pure hatred coming from him.

"No idea what you are talking about. I have no wand, you saw to that" Harry replied, putting a piece of toast in his mouth.

"How dare you call my son a liar!" Malfoy stated.

"Oh, so you hear one side, yet, just like with my wand, you listen to people who obviously hate me. Sit down, drink some Pumpkin Juice. I hear it helps calm someone, then again, maybe it's some other drink besides the alcoholic type" he said, tapping a finger to his lips in thought.

"You insolent brat! The Board of Governors are already deciding what to do with you, and even if you do not get expelled, I can always get you before the Wizengamot" Malfoy stated, glaring at Potter.

Harry chuckled, then laughed out loud "Well then, Mr. Malfoy, two can play at that game. If you take me, I shall take your son. What I did to him was nearly nothing compared to what he does to myself and others. And let me guess, he said that I came, found him, and attacked him for no reason. Well, he sure would be a good liar" he stated just as the Board of Governors walked in.

"Harry James Potter, come with us" one of the members ordered. Harry stood up and followed them to the Headmaster's Office, and when he sat down, he saw the Four Heads of Hogwarts, the Headmaster, Draco, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, as well as all members of the Board of Governors "Well, Mr. Potter, what do have to say for yourself?"

"What are the charges?" he asked, looking at all in the room. Snape seemed smug, as did Dumbledore for some reason.

"Attempted murder, two Dark spells used on a fellow student, and causing harm on another" an old looking lady answered.

"What I have to say is this. The other day, the three Heads of Durmstrang, Beaxubatons and Hogwarts as well as Lucius Malfoy decided to take my wand away from me until the Third Task. They only listened to Professor Severus Snape's side, and Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, arrived at the end of the argument, in which I froze Professor Snape in a block of ice. He always acts so cold, so I decided to give him a reason. Now, you have, just like the other day, only heard one side of the story. Did Draco Malfoy tell that you tried to force himself onto Daphne Greengrass, and when she refused, I can only imagine what she did? Did he tell about how he made his friends, Crabbe and Goyle as I only know them, try and get her, and when they caught her, after someone cast a spell, he slapped her? That is when Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour and Gabrielle Delacour and I came around the corner. I disarmed Draco Malfoy via the Disarming Charm, a very legal spell, or else many Aurors would need to be arrested for using said spell without a license. Next, attempted murder. What he never told you was that the ice flung in his elbows and kneecaps froze that part of his body just enough to stop major blood loss, and I knew this would happen, so that charge is out. The charge of using Dark Arts is false. The spell I used summons ice from somewhere and then, with a flick, throws itself at something. It is neither Dark nor Light, more Gray. The other charm was a variation on the Cutting Hex I believe it is classified, also a Gray spell. The only one I am guilty of is the harming of another, but if so, then I wish to charge Draco Malfoy with not listening to a teacher. Last year, during our first class with Professor Hagrid, we were being talked about Hippogriffs, a most magnificent creature. He warned us that they are proud creatures and that you should never insult them, but Draco Malfoy chose to ignore Professor Hagrid's words and instead called Buckbeak, the Hippogriff I first rode, a 'Great, ugly brute', making a proud creature attack him. Then, I wish to charge him with endangering fellow student's lives in Potions Class. Very often, he shall fling an ingredient into a fellow student's cauldron, and when it explodes, Professor Snape blames the student of whom owned the exploding cauldron. It is well known that he shall do this, yet Professor Snape is prejudiced against all but Slytherin House. I know he is the Head of Slytherin House, but he should treat all students fairly. Sure, Slytherin House is thought of as evil, I myself in Second Year was thought of as evil, for I am a Parselmouth, Snake Speaker. I was called evil just for an ability I was born with. Am also, I wish to charge him with the theft of private property. In my First Year, during our flying lesson, Neville Longbottom fell down and broke his arm. When Madam Hooch took Neville Longbottom to the Hospital Wing, his Rememberal, an object used to help see if you have forgotten something that he owned, was picked up by Mr. Malfoy. When I asked for it to be returned, he refused and then left, saying that he would hide it up a tree. I went after him and he tossed it. I sped after the Rememboral and caught it. This is, however, how I got onto the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Then I wish to charge Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Ronald Bilius Weasley and Ginerva Molly Weasley with the theft of funds and personal items from my Family Vault" gasps were heard all around the room as many of the already hating Dumbledore people glared at the Headmaster. Even kind Professor Sprout was glaring at the man "Then, I wish to charge Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore with placing blocks on my magic. 15% was blocked by my parents, most probably so that not too many accidental magic would happen, while 85% was blocked by him. Multiple abilities were also blocked by him as well" everyone now realized that this was no longer against Harry, but against the Headmaster "Also, Madam Bones, I am not sure if they got round to it, but in my parents' Will, most probably Sealed by the Headmaster, it states that Sirius Black was never my parents' Secret Keeper, it was Peter Pettigrew. The reason I am bringing this up" he had to raise his voice, for the Board Members were muttering between themselves "is because the Headmaster was one of two witnesses, the other being a goblin as their law commands that one witness must be a goblin" more muttering while all but Snape were glaring at the Headmaster in hatred.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, what do you have to say for yourself?" Minister Fudge asked.

"He is lying, Minister. It is obviously his way at getting back at me for his wand" Dumbledore answered, his usual eye twinkle gone. 'How dare he?! I shall pay Potter back'

"Also, I wish to charge him with disobeying a Will. I was placed with the Dursleys, a family of muggles who hate magic, even though it clearly went against the Will of my parents, of which stated, and I quote" here, he took out a roll of parchment "_Under no circumstances is Harry aloud to stay with the Dursleys._ I was placed there, as I have said" he stated, passing the copy to the Minister who looked it over.

"What would you suggest, Lord Malfoy?" the Minister asked.

"Well, you should first prove that these accusations are true, and if they are, lock Headmaster Dumbledore in Azkaban" he said.

"Good idea, Lucius. Come, Mr. Potter. You shall stay in the Ministry" the Minister stated "I, Conrnelius Oswald Fudge, the British Minister of Magic, hereby take Harry James Potter out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for an unknown amount of time" a flash of magic, and it was done "Come with me, Mr. Potter" hearing this, he stood up "Fellow Governors, for now let us suspend Headmaster Dumbledore until after his trial" all other Board Members nodded, and it was official. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was suspended for the second time as Headmaster, at least to Harry's knowledge. But now he wondered. Why did the magic work, when his real name was not used? Deciding to wonder about it later, he followed the Minister who used the Floo, and just before he left, he almost felt like a mother was saying goodbye for now. He came out in a very impressive Office, and the name plate showed whose it was, _Minister Cornelius Fudge. _He sat down in a chair in front of the desk as Minister Fudge wrote something on a piece of parchment before folding it and sealing it with a ring on his finger. The Minister looked up and saw Harry look at what he did with interest, so he held his hand out to allow Harry to see a ring with the Ministry Insignia on it, but with the word _Minister of Magic_ under the insignia.

"Every Minister of Magic has had this ring, and is enchanted that only the Minister of Magic can even touch it. And, before you even ask, Mr. Potter, I act foolish around people I don't trust. Never reveal too much information to an enemy. Too tell you the truth, I don't trust Delores Umbridge, my Senior Undersecretary. Her whole family hates all magic races but witches and wizards, but I can't fire her for that, since our laws do go against all magical races but us. And to change those laws, I'd need the backing of at least two other families to even propose a law change"

"But what about me? I went to Gringotts the other day…" here he allowed Minister Fudge to see his family ring, who couldn't help but to stare "I can use both the Potter and Black votes to agree with you, or maybe… Yes! If I use the Slytherin and Gryffindor votes, the Dark and Light families should vote. After all, the law does state that I can use a proxy, so I'll pretend to be my own proxy for those two families, then reveal the other two if needs be. Is that okay for you?" he asked as he looked at the Minister who nodded, stunned at the names that were listed almost casually.

"Yes, it is even better then I could hope for. Come, and we shall get this law done" they both walked out, the Minister telling his Undersecretary that they were going to the Wizengamot before they walked to the elevators, where the Minister Transfigured Harry's clothes into robes as well as changing what Harry looked like. He now had ocean blue eyes, blond hair, but looked fairly weak. Entering the Wizengamot Chamber, the Minister indicated a seat, and when Harry sat down, the Minister sat next to him.

"Next item, the ban on Flying Carpets. Who thinks they should stay banned?" most put up their hands "Okay, they are still banned. Any other items needed now?"

Here, the Minister stood up "I wish to remove every single anti-nonhuman law there is" many people whispered as a lady stood up.

"I second the notion" she said as another of the light side agreed

"Well then, who votes to have all…" here, the guy's eyes widened "276 laws removed?" half put up their hands, their rings catching light that seemed to come from the middle of the room. The count appeared, hovering above the centre.

"566 out of 1134. Now, let us see about the full number" 569 appeared, making many stare "The vote is won. All laws that go against all that are not human are now removed" many on the light cheered before Harry turned towards the Minister who nodded before they both stood up and left. Once they got to be in front of Umbridge, the Minister smirked.

"I have been wanting to say this for a long time. Delores Umbridge, you are fired!" her eyes widened.

"But, Cor… Minister, why?" she asked.

"You have gone against many magical races for years, and today, all of those laws were gone, effective immediately. Get packing!" he then walked to his office, and when they both got in, they both laughed out loud, tears coming from their eyes "Merlin, I should've done that sooner. But then again, I would've lost" the Minister stated, sitting down in his chair.

"Minister, why was it with the carpet rule, no numbers showed, but with the remove anti-nonhuman laws, numbers appeared?"

"Well, first of all, call me Cornelius. The numbers are to do with importance. The Flying Carpets, although it could reveal the secret of magic, is nowhere near as important as the magical races. Whenever something concerning the basic future of all magical races in Britain is concerned, then we use the family lines. Otherwise, it is just a show of hands. Now, a man shall soon come in" and just as he said that, someone came in dressed in pitch black with the hood covering his head.

"So, this is Mr. Potter. Fine then, Minister. We shall look after him, allow him to go around our department, but do not forget your end of the bargain" with that, the person left, and Harry followed him to the elevator. Going to the Court Room floor, he followed his guide and entered a round room. The man closed the door and Harry watched as the room spun around and once it stopped, the guy walked to a door and opened it, leading them to a room which had many books lying around in neat piles.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter, to the Department of Mysteries"

Hope you all enjoy this.


	3. Chapter 3

He looked around the most well known and most secretive Department, glancing at the books "Man, Hermione would kill to be here…"

"I wouldn't be surprised. Not one library has more then here, and every single book that has ever been made, both magical and muggle, one copy can always be found here" the guy stated, smiling as he seemed to look at the books "You may go through them, but just be warned, some spells are impossible to do for a person with even Dumbledore's magical power" with that, the guy turned to his desk and began to go through paperwork, and Harry levitated a book down to, glancing at the cover _The True Black Arts._

"What are the Black Arts?" he asked, opening the book.

"Oh, just the spells that have no good purpose whatsoever. There is a spell that rips the soul out, places it in an object, and then the person's body is under the caster's complete control. Then another one rips the body apart piece by piece, but keeps the body still alive even in pieces. It grants the person eternal life, but only until the body is put back together, then they die from a huge amount of pain, and yes, I have seen it be used, it is not pretty. Now, be silent, I have some paperwork to do" he said before continuing. Harry looked at the book and began to read.

Three months he had been here, learning from the books. Already he knew of a Prophecy about him, stating that either he killed or he would be killed, but he knew that that was impossible. He had found the history of his predecessor, and learned the Black Arts, the only spells of which Voldemort himself was afraid of. He had already tested his godhood, and knew plenty that he could do. But now, he was in court. Today was the day that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ginerva Molly Weasley, Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley were being tried for multiple crimes.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are charged with kidnapping. How do you plea?" Cornelius asked.

"Not Guilty"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are charged with theft of family funds. How do you plea?"

"Not Guilty"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are charged with theft of family property. How do you plea?"

"Not Guilty"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are charged with blocking a magical being's power. How do you plea?"

"Not Guilty"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are charged with blocking a magical being's abilities. How do you plea?"

"Not Guilty"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are charged with taking another wizard's wand. How do you plea?"

"Not guilty"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are charged with placing spells on a minor. How do you plea?"

"Not Guilty

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are charged with ignoring a Will. How do you plea?"

"Guilty"

Many members of the Wizengamot whispered among each other. After all, this was the biggest trial since the Death Eaters.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are charged with Sealing a Will. How do you plea?"

"Not Guilty"

Here, the Minister looked at the Dursleys.

"Normally, we of the Wizengamot do not charge muggles, but you three know of the magical world. Our law states that a non magical being may be charged only if they knew of our world before they start doing what they are guilty of, or if they continue afterwards. Also, since it is an offence against a magical race, you are automatically found guilty, although I must still ask your plea"

Here, Vernon couldn't keep his mouth shut "Oh yeah? And what are the charges, Freak?" here, Vernon was smirking.

"Vernon Dursley, you are charged with abuse of a minor, your nephew, Harry James Potter. How do you plea?"

"Guilty"

"Vernon Dursley, you are charged with abuse of family, even if it just through marriage. How do you plea?"

"Guilty"

"Fine then. Vernon Dursley, your sentence is this. You are, by your own admission, guilty to having abused your nephew. So you now have a life sentence in the top security cell of Azkaban. Our law states that the top security cells the people in them get beaten for five hours a day. You shall stay here for the rest of your families' sentencing" he looked at Petunia, ignoring Vernon Dursley's try to escape, the chains on the chair holding him back.

"Petunia Dursley, you are charged with abuse of a minor, your nephew, Harry James potter. How do you plea?"

"G…Guilty"

"Petunia Dursley, you are charged with abuse of family. How do you plea?"

"It wasn't us, it was Dumbledore! I found him outside our door with a note and very thin blanket, on a chilly morning. The note told me that my sister, Lily, had died, and that I was to look after my nephew or else. We would be paid 5000 pounds per month. I showed Vernon the letter, and he only saw the money that was promised, and we have been getting it just as he promised. But three months ago, we got a letter from Dumbledore stating that my nephew stole the money intended for us!"

"That money, Mrs. Dursley, was you nephew's in the first place"

"What? He's rich?" Mr. Dursley asked, greed showing in his eyes.

"Yes, and it is illegal for a muggle to own even a Knut" here, the Minister pulled out a bronze coin, showed it to them and then placed it in a bag on his hip before looking at Dumbledore "But how do you plea?"

"Guilty" she said, reluctantly.

"Fine then. Your sentence is the same as your husbands"

The Minister looked at Dudley "Dudley Dursley, you are charged with assault. How do you plea?"

"Guilty. Just so you know, I am a minor, and you cannot give jail time to a minor" he said, a smirk on his face.

"Actually, Dudley Dursley, we can. Even if in your world we would normally not be able to charge you, but in ours, we can. And since you feel this way, you shall be placed, just like your parents, in maximum security, or top security. That is all. Aurors, take them away!" many cheered, while some thought that a child in Azkaban was too much. Some, like Lucius Malfoy, was only too happy to see three muggles get sent to Azkaban, and Harry smirked "Now that the trash has left us, the next accused is Molly Weasley" she paled "Molly Weasley, you are accused of stealing family funds. How do you plea?"

"Not Guilty"

"Molly Weasley, you are charged with theft of family property, namely the Burrow which is now under yours and Arthur Weasley's name. How do you plea?"

"Not Guilty"

"Molly Weasley, you are charged with placing spells on a minor. How do you plea?"

"Not Guilty"

The Minister looked at Arthur Weasley "Arthur Weasley, you are charged with theft of family funds. How do you plea?"

"Not Guilty"

"Arthur Weasley, you are charged with theft of family property. How do you plea?"

"Not Guilty"

"Arthur Weasley, you are charged with placing spells on a minor. How do you plea?"

"Not Guilty"

The Minister looked at Ginerva "Ginerva Molly Weasley, you are charged with stealing family funds. How do you plea?"

"Please, Harry, don't do this to us! We did nothing to you! Can't you see that you are only ruining your life?"

That was when Harry stood "So your theft of my family funds and the Tracking Spell as well as the Marriage Contract was for my own good?"

"It was! You would stay with the light!" she exclaimed, only to freeze at the cold look he gave her.

"So if I had not been with you, I would have fallen to the Dark Side? If I had defeated every single Dark Wizard with only the Stunning Charm, I would still have gone Dark?! You have no right to decide my fate. And even worse, you owe me a Life Debt. Well, I have decided to reclaim it. From now on, you shall never be allowed to have intercourse with anyone, be they male or female, and you may not be romantically involved with me unless I start it, and willingly as well. You shall also be a witness against your family and Albus Dumbledore, but you may only tell the truth. So mote it be" they all felt as magic binded her Life Debt with him.

"Since Mr. Potter made his own punishment, Miss. Ginerva Weasley shall serve 10 days community service. That is all for her. Now we come to Ronald Bilius Weasley" he looked at the boy "Ronald Bilius Weasley, you are charged with theft of family funds. How do you plea?"

"Not Guilty" Ronald stated smugly.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you are charged with placing spells on a minor. How do you plea?"

"Not Guilty"

"Okay, Mr. Potter, you can now prove your case" the Minister said, and Harry nodded.

"I call to the stand, Ronald Bilius Weasley" his former friend took the stand "Mr. Weasley, we became friends in our first year, is that correct?"

"Yes, it is"

"And how, just for the record, did you find me?"

"In the only available compartment" Ronald said, a smug look on his face.

"Not true, for I remember the compartment opposite ours was empty, but that is beside the point. Is it not true that, when we were outside Platform 9¾, your mother, Molly Weasley, risked magical exposure by yelling, rather loudly I might add 'Packed with muggles, of course. Come on, Platform 9¾ this way', but when she got to Platform nine, she suddenly asked 'What's the Platform's number again?'"

"Well, yes, she did say that"

"Is it also not how we met, she asked if I was going for first year, I nodded, then she said 'It's Ron's First Year as well'?"

"Yes, but why does that matter?"

"I'm the one asking the questions, but if you must know, it is highly illegal to speak of anything to do with magic when non-knowing muggles are around. I am free to talk about magic to the Dursleys for they know about magic, but not to Marge Dursley, my other Aunt from Mr. Dursley's side, for she has no clue. Next question. If I had gone into Slytherin House, like the Sorting Hat wanted, would I have gone evil?"

"Would have gone? All Slytherins are evil!" Ronald exclaimed.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is"

"Well, excusing your prejudice, you should know that Gellert Grindleward was a Ravenclaw, also that his most famous phrase is 'For the Greater Good', which is what Mr. Dumbledore says all the time" more whispering "Now, are you jealous of me?"

"Of course I am! You get everything you want!" Ronald exclaimed.

"So I want a family that abuses me by hitting me over the head with a frying pan, made to do all chores, told over and over again that magic, the most wonderful thing, is fake?"

"You obviously deserved it somehow"

"So a child, set on a doorstep _illegally _and living in the cupboard under the stairs, deserves to be treated worse then magical creatures? A child, who didn't know his name until school, forced to cook all meals, serve all meals, allow himself to be beaten or else, called a freak, abnormal, devil's spawn, told that my parents died drunk in a car accident, almost starved to death, beaten almost every day, left defenseless, that is good?"

"You owe me so much…"

"I owe you nothing! First year, Hagrid helped us with the Cerberus, Hermione helped with the Devil's Snare, Hermione told us that we would need an old key to match the lock, the only one you helped with was the chess set. After, a knocked out troll, a bunch of potions, and then Quirell after the Stone. Second year, I cast all spells to get to the Chamber of Secrets, the only thing you gave was your wand that broke when we used your father's illegal car. Third year was normal, and now this year. The moment my name came out of the Cup and we were in the Common Room, you proclaimed that I obviously found a way to enter the Tournament. Am I correct?"

"Yes, you are" Ronald's teeth were clenched.

"Your witness" Harry said, looking at their lawyer.

"Mr. Weasley, have you ever accepted gifts from Mr. Potter?"

"Only Christmas and birthday"

"Any money from him?"

"No"

"No more questions, your honor" the man said before he sat down

"Mr. Potter, your next witness?"

"Yes, I call Ginerva Molly Weasley up" she walked to the box, her head down "Miss Weasley, have any members of your family accepted anything from myself or any of my vaults?"

"Yes, the house we live in was put under a type of glamour, hiding its true form, that of a Black Family Mansion, given to us by Albus Dumbledore. He told us that… please, don't make me tell them!"

"Miss Weasley" a few tears fell down her face "answer the question"

"He told us that we deserve it. The house was ours because of the help we gave against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. When my brother, Ron, turned eleven, Dumbledore came, and…"

"Stop this, your honor!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"I trusted you, Dumbledore! You told me he would never care about the Marriage Contract. You told me that he had to be married to a light family. I cared nothing about anything he owned, only about the boy he was. When I first met him just before my first year, I just like many people, only saw the Boy-Who-Lived, but now, I see Harry James Potter, a young man who has been tricked throughout his whole life by the very man who many respect. He came and told Ronald that he would disserve this gold, and that one day he shall kill the Boy-Who-Lived, giving in a fake Will that stated, all of my vaults and all possessions outside my vaults are to be divided between Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and the Weasley Family, excluding Fred, George, Charlie and Bill. He came to me just before you arrived, Harry, and told me that I shall be the bride of Harry Potter. I would be the only way, besides the trusted members of the family, which would keep you in the light. In Ron's Third Year, he came and told us something shocking, Ron's rat, Scabbers, was a wizard known as Peter Pettigrew, and he taught Ron a spell that was in the Potter Family Vault that would track a creature anywhere. He always knew the location of Scabbers, or Peter Pettigrew, which was why he knew to go to Hagrid's. Also, when it comes to Hermione Granger, Dumbledore promised, not on his magic, that Ronald would get Hermione as a wife, placed under a contract that she had to do everything and anything he asked. The only reason he is a friend with her is because without her, he would fail each and every year. The clock that hangs on the wall in the house, the one that tells us about how our family is, comes from the Potter Vault. Our family has been poor ever since the Malfoys got our fortune about five centuries ago, all on charges that were proven true. But then Dumbledore arranged funds to be provided to us, mainly to my parents straight from the Potter Vaults, which gave us all we needed. Just before Harry's second year, I heard my mother say how we would be going to the decoy vault, the one set up for dad's monthly payment of 54 Sickles while their actual vault had a lot"

"Why were there spells placed on me?"

"They wanted to know where you were every second, the blocks, from what I heard, were so that if you got old enough, they could be removed, and the magical buildup would be released, killing you in one blast and destroying a lot. If you had survived, Dumbledore would have killed you, and then he would have proclaimed you to be a new Dark Lord. I also heard him say that he blocked all but your ability to speak snake to make people doubt you. One was linked to me because I needed to 'know where my future husband is at all times'. At least, that is what Dumbledore said to me"

"Thank you. Your witness"

The man came up "Are you sure you are not lying, Ginerva Weasley?"

She gave him a look "Did you not hear Harry take the Life Debt I owe him? Part of it was that I would be a witness against my own parents, and that I may only tell the truth, or is the fact that I have not told a lie during the whole questioning not good enough for you?" she asked, glaring at the lawyer.

"Am I correct to understand that Mr. Potter knows where Sirius Black, the one who betrayed his own parents, lives?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is that one of your clients, since I am no longer a defendant, knew the location of so-called dead Peter Pettigrew"

"As you just stated, Peter Pettigrew is dead" the lawyer said, smirking.

"I swear on my life and magic that what I have said about Peter Pettigrew is the truth" a flash of magic occurred, and when she was still sitting, alive, a lot of people began to doubt the former Headmaster.

"I have no further questions, your honor" the lawyer stated, then he gave Ginerva a glare before he went back to his seat.

"Next witness, Mr. Potter"

"I wish to call Hermione Granger to the stand" she came and sat down "Before I begin, your honor, I wish to place a spell on my friend. It erases all Memory Spells placed on a person, but there is no pain"

"As you wish, but I want two Aurors to be here, just in case" two Aurors stepped to either side of Harry, and he cast a spell. Immediately, her eyes widened.

"Miss Granger, am I right to state that someone placed memory charms on you?"

"Yes"

"And who was it?"

"Albus Dumbledore"

"Has Mr. Dumbledore in any way tried to get you to spy on me in any way?"

"Yes, he did, but I refused. Refused to help someone spy on a friend that helped me for no reason other then to save me. But he used the Memory Charm on me, but not before saying that I cannot warn you" Many now glared at the Headmaster.

"Are there any other times that he Memory Charmed you?"

"Yes. One time, I heard him say how I would be married to Ronald Weasley via a Blood Bonding Ritual, which forces the female do anything the male in the ritual wants her to do. I went in and demanded what they were talking about, but then he cast another Memory Charm on me. Another time, he tried to use the Imperious Curse on me, but failed, and then he cast another Memory Charm on me. All times when I heard something I wasn't supposed to, they would Obliviate me"

"No more questions, your honor"

"Miss Granger, how do you know that Mr. Potter did not add fake memories into your head?"

"Because I have seen his life. The day he left Hogwarts, or maybe the day before, he showed his whole life, including _the_ night, the night You-Know… Lord Voldemort killed his parents" many gasped as they realized their savior remembered that night "One of the memories was Mr. Dumbledore talking to former Auror, Alastor Moody and our Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, where Dumbledore explained how he had placed wards onto Harry's home, one that would prevent him from running away. He was abused most of his life when he lived with the Dursleys, and when he" she indicated Dumbledore "left Harry on their doorstep, he told him how Harry would be his weapon"

"Well, how do we know that you are telling the truth?"

"Would you like an Unbreakable Vow or a Magical Vow?" she said, making many chuckle while others gasped.

"No more questions, your honor"

"Your next witness, Mr. Potter"

"I call Severus Snape to the bench"

The people that knew about the hatred between the two found their eyes widening as he sat down.

"Professor Snape, just so everyone knows, why do you hate me?"

"It is because of two reasons, Mr. Potter. First, you are terrible at potions, and the second, you remind me of your father"

"Well, you should know that I have been faking my uselessness in Potions. But anyway" many people chuckled at the face Professor Snape was giving him, one of shock "I learnt how to make potions have a bad effect but not explode, you can check if you want. Next question. Have I ever, to your knowledge, started any fight?"

"Not to my knowledge" Professor Snape answered.

"Why do you hate all Houses but Slytherin?"

"It is because all other Houses hate the 'slimy snakes', as I have heard Mr. Weasley call my House"

"Have you ever had a reason to hate me, besides my father and what you always thought was bad Potion making?" Harry asked.

"No, I have not"

"Is there anything else you would like to add?"

"You may call me Severus, Mr. Potter, but I cannot think of anything to add"

"I have no more questions, your honor"

"Neither do I" the lawyer stated, glaring at Harry.

"Your next witness then, Mr. Potter"

"I call Mr. Albus Dumbledore to the stand" Dumbledore walked up and sat down "Please tell us, Mr. Dumbledore, how you left me on the doorstep"

"I left you on the Dursley's doorstep, who are your only living relatives. I might have ignored the Will, but it was for the greater good of the world"

"Well, did you check who I was related to?"

"No, Mr. Potter, I did not"

"Well then, there are three families that might have adopted me because of them being family. Longbottom, Weasley and Dumbledore" muttering could be heard, until Harry spoke again "Tell me, have you ever, even by accident, caused the death of anyone?"

"Not that I know of"

"That is interesting, Mr. Dumbledore. I went to Nurmengard, the prison of your friend, Gellert Grindelwald" many outraged shouts came from the light side, forcing Harry to raise his voice "He told me that you were the one to kill your sister!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Before anyone asks, the Hallows do not exist in this story, but Harry's family has always had the cloak.


	4. Chapter 4

Silence followed his words, and he glared at Dumbledore "Let me tell you a story. A long time ago, two boys met. They found themselves almost equal in mind and knowledge of spells, but one thing held one of the boys back. He had two siblings, a brother and a sister. His sister, unfortunately, did magic in front of muggles, and they attempted to stone her to death, but their father saved her. He killed the muggles, but was locked in Azkaban, never to tell why he did it. This left only the mother to care for her. But the girl had put a block on her own magic, and her magical core kept on building until a magical explosion killed the mother. This left the friend as Head of the family, a job which no one is prepared for, even with training. The two boys left and traveled around, looking for more spells to learn, but then he got a letter, stating that he must return. Return he did, but he began to argue with his brother. He felt that he was being kept back while looking after his sister, and then the friend demanded that they leave. But the boy decided to stay, just for a bit, which was inexcusable. They dueled right there, but none of them saw as the sister came out. In the end, she died, but the brother was the one who killed her, having aimed a spell at his former friend. Now, the two friends were Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald, the brother was Aberforth, and the sister was Ariana. And I also asked Gellert's great aunt, Bathilda Bagshot, the author of A History of Magic, who stated the exact same thing, except that she doesn't know how Ariana died"

"Your honor, what does this obvious lie have to do with the case?"

"I shall answer that, your honor. If he could kill his own sister, even accidentally, then he can easily kill again. Also, he was a friend of a known Dark Lord, who used the very words he uses. Have I said any false things, Mr. Dumbledore?"

"No, you have not, except for the fact that no one knows how she died"

"Either way, you did not look after your sister. Am I right?"

"Well, maybe I could've done more, but I did as best as I could"

"Next question. Did you know how the Dursleys treated me because of Mrs. Figg, my neighbor, or did you just wait for someone to tell you that I am missing?"

"A bit of both, really. Mrs. Figg would tell me what she knew, but whenever you disappeared, I would find out" Dumbledore stated, only to widen his eyes.

"Ancient anti-lying charm that was placed on your robes, Dumbledore; hardly illegal, and only affects the wearer of the item enchanted by said spell. It hasn't been used before, because of the fact that it forces the person to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. It makes them think that they are willingly answering questions. And it is no use closing your mouth, the spell makes you open your mouth and speak clearly for all to hear" many smirked "The spell lasts until I remove it. It is one of those annoying ones that block all outside spells from removing it. That is all, your honor, and I shall call no more witnesses"

"Very well. Your turn"

"Your honor, Mr. Potter goes against the most upheld laws for a court. He is forcing my client to tell the truth"

"And what, may I ask, is Veritaserum? An only lying potion? It is legal to be used in such cases as this, and I may use my magic as I please. Also, there is no law against it"

"Your honor, I would like to know the book that has the spell he cast on my client's robes"

"_Book of Magics_ by Merlin Emrys" Harry answered.

"I have no questions, your honor.

"Any witnesses?"

"No, your honor. He brought up all of my intended witnesses"

"Then your closing statements"

Harry indicated that the lawyer could go first "Members of the Wizengamot, we all know what is at stake here. On one side, we have a boy who unknowingly killed You-Know-Who, on the other hand, we have a man who knowingly defeated a Dark Lord, and was the only one You-Know-Who feared. Sure, he did all of these awful things, as did the Weasleys, but who are we to trust? The Light Lord, or an underage boy?" He then sat down, and Harry stepped forward.

"Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, I am here before you, not as an underage person, but a person who was emancipated and is now going against the ones who put me in Muggle Azkaban. I shall not lie, life was terrible. The Dursleys would abuse me, but that didn't matter in their eyes. They were paid with my money to abuse me, money that Albus Dumbledore provided under the heading of Defense of the Light. We have found out that Mr. Dumbledore used the Memory Charm, illegal for all that do not have a license, which is an automatic ten years in Azkaban. He confessed to going against my family's Will, which gives me their seat and accounts, all of them, and he gets another fifty years in that place. He took my wand against school rules, for it states that all four Head of House must have a unanimous vote to remove the wand, and then it goes straight to the Headmaster, but the student is allowed to defend themselves and to prove why they should keep the wand. Straight after my wand was taken, Draco Malfoy come forth and beat me up, which is half the reason why I hurt him so badly in the corridor, when I flung ice into his kneecaps and elbows. For years, people have tried to get Severus Snape kicked out. In First Year, at the end, both Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger told me that they would be going with me, even when I asked them to not go. Second year was the same; he also went with me when I asked him to go. And this year, when I became a Champion, he accused me of cheating when the Age Line is NEWT level. Every single person who has been a defendant has somehow mistreated me in some way. When you vote, I am not Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived or anything like that; I am just another person that was wronged by these people. But think of it like this; would you like this to happen to you?" he asked, then sat down as the Wizengamot left. It took them hours to decide, and finally they came out.

"After much talk, we have reached a verdict. Ronald Bilius Weasley, you are guilty of all crimes put to you. As such, since it is against our laws to put a magical child in Azkaban" Ronald smirked, until "You are expelled from Hogwarts, and it is illegal for you to use a wand or potion, or any way to cast magic. If you do, we shall wait with you in custody, and then you shall be locked in top security in Azkaban until your death. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you are found guilty. You wands shall be taken after this, and the same things shall to you both as with your son. Now, Albus Dumbledore. We are very disappointed in you, but we still find you guilty. Since Hogwarts still needs a Headmaster, and you did save us all from, if the information is correct, your own friend, but that does not excuse you, so your wand shall be taken, your office scanned for any magical objects and removed, which shall be placed into Mr. Potter's Family Vault. At all times two Aurors, chosen by the Ministry and different each month, shall go with you everywhere except for the bathroom, but you can only spend five minutes there. They shall check you every single hour, but with meetings, they shall check you before and after. Just be warned, do not attempt to get them on your side, we shall know. Guards, take the two away, and do as we have ordered. Amelia, go with them, make sure they do everything properly" Cornelius ordered, and once they were out, he looked at Harry, who nodded before leaving. Outside the courtroom stood a few of the Professors from all three schools, each wanting to know what happened, but Hermione, Fleur and Gabrielle were also there, each with a stack of newspapers, for even though Harry had lived in the Department of Mysteries, but that did not mean that he was caught up on the news.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked, looking at her friend.

"Yes, I am, Hermione" Ginerva came at that moment "The Dursleys are in prison. Ginerva has been punished in her own way and the Headmaster is still the Headmaster, but with restrictions. He shall always have two Aurors with him, and all magical items are going to be placed in my Family Vault. Still have to find out what is in there…" he said before a Ministry employee came out, carrying the Weasleys and Dumbledore's wands before he handed them to him.

"Harry, take these to the Vault" the man ordered, and the rest watched as he nodded while taking them.

"Sir, is it okay if they come with?"

"Fine, but only to see the Vault. They may go in, but nothing more, okay, they may also go to your office" Harry then led them to the Department of Mysteries.

"Uh, Harry, why are we here?" Hermione asked.

"To place the wands where all other confiscated wands go, as well as other items. Come on" they entered a round room, and once all were in, he closed the door. The room circled, and once it stopped, he hissed something in Parseltongue and they watched as a door opened. Walking through and going a long way, they found themselves in a room that had huge mountains of books which had Hermione seem to have stars on her eyes as they all looked at the books "Welcome to my office" Harry stated, and then he hissed again in snake before he traced something in the air. Suddenly a door appeared. He walked towards it, put in a code, and then he walked in. He sighed as he looked at the items in the Vault. Swords, armor, staffs, wands, anything a magical being could ask for was there. Already, he knew most of the books from the Vault, all which were illegal at some time. He chuckled as he placed the four wands into the wand section, and chuckled some more as he looked at the wands of the Founders. They were placed here for their descendants, and he already used them for actual wand practice, but he didn't dare take them out of the Vault. He smiled as some wards in his office told him that they were looking at the books, and so he walked out. He chuckled when he saw them quickly place the books back where they found them "No need to worry, anything in my office, even the Vault, is my property, signed over by the Minister and the Unofficial Head of this Department. Just be warned, many have dark spells inside, like that one by Morgana le Fay" he indicated one "or that one by Salazar Slytherin himself" he indicated another one "But… let me see… That pile over there is the safer ones" he indicated a pile of books before taking out a scroll of parchment and adding the four wands, each with their description, although Dumbledore's was a weird wand. Wood of elder and Thestral tail hair, very bad combo. After all, the combination would make a powerful wand, but would make others seek it, just for its power alone. He sighed before opening a child's story book. He usually read about spells, but why not? He opened at a random page, and then read the tale of the Three Brothers. At the end, the others watched as he ran to his trunk before he took out his Invisibility Cloak, and looked at it. He saw something, and finally, he saw it. A vertical line, with a triangle and then a circle round it, the sign of the Items of Death itself! Quickly running into the Vault, never having closed it, he picked up Dumbledore's wand and spent ten minutes looking it over, top to bottom, left to right, then the other way round. At that moment, the wards told him that his guests were at the entrance and he finally saw the symbol at the bottom of the wand. In his hand, he held the Elder Wand, the undefeatable wand, but what of the Stone? He looked at his friends and allies, only to hide the Wand at their stares "Catch and read" he tossed the book at them, of which Hermione caught, and she read the section that it opened to. Once she was done, they all looked at him blankly until he pointed to his cloak. When they saw the symbol, they all knew what it meant, for the symbol was right next to the title of the story. That was when Harry picked up a random wand and then said some weird words. The spell shot at the Wand, and the name _Harry James Potter_ appeared, making him chuckle before he placed his new wand in a wand holster on his hip, and secretly erased the want for it. He smiled before he frowned. He already had two of the Items, where is the Stone? Sure, he did not need them, but then again, why not? He then looked at the wand in his hand, and realized that he had grabbed the wand of Rowena Ravenclaw. Gold was wound all around the handle, and her name was spelt with silver. Even now, after all these years, you could still feel her essence coming from the wand, and it glowed with a slightly purple aura. Placing the wand back, he walked out of the Vault, and this time closed it, making sure that none of his guests had been inside when he did, of course. He then went to his desk and got some spare parchment with a feather and a vial with a potion. Emptying out a bowl that had contained his breakfast, he poured the potion into the bowl and did what he had to do with the goblins. But instead of his information, his family tree appeared. It reached to Salazar Slytherin and then went earlier, much earlier. He saw the others look as it named the Peverell Brothers, and then he tapped Cadmus Peverell.

_Cadmus Peverell_

_Age: 45 when dead_

_Cause of Death: Suicide_

_Birth: 6 February 367_

_Died: 28 July 412_

_Siblings:_

_Ignotus Peverell_

_Antioch Peverell_

_Most powerful item before death: Resurrection Stone_

_Given/Made by: Death_

"I am related to them…" he stated, rolling up the parchment before he sat down "Man, now I have to report about the items…" he muttered, cursing his luck before he began to write the things down. Looking at the parchment, he froze before he opened the parchment again. He looked at Cadmus, then Salazar, back and forth his eyes went "Of course! They have it! Tracing the line, Gaunt! Next surname… Riddle… Voldemort" he heard gasps, and he remembered about his guests "He either has or had it. Now, if we are to take that angle" he took out another sheet of parchment and began to write things down, the others watching as he wrote in Greek runes "The most likely place is the Gaunt Family Home. But where would it be? Wait, Little Hangleton! That is the location of Riddle Sr., and the most likely place for the Gaunt Family. Looks like as though I need to take a vacation. Sorry, we must leave now" he stated, and they all left, leaving the books behind and Harry closed the door. He had just walked to the Statue of which he hated when a paper aeroplane flew to him. Opening it, he smiled, for it was permission to have a holiday, and with one last look at them, he flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, and then Apparated from there to Little Hangleton. Walking, he found a nice, peaceful town, and he came upon an inn. Walking in, he paid for a drink and then listened.

"I heard weird things are happening at the old Riddle place"

"Like what? Like the old Gaunt place?"

"Yeah, but only weirder"

"How?"

"Bobby swears he saw a person dressed in black robes, of all things, before he or she disappeared! The only weird thing about the old Gaunt place is the snake nailed to the door" then Harry spoke

"I've only heard of the Gaunts. Any idea where their old home is?"

"Yeah. Just go out of town, then you shall see all those bushes. Keep by the bushes, and you shall eventually find a pathway. Go along there, and you shall find it"

"Thanks. Hopefully there are not many snakes around there" he stated, before drinking the rest and leaving the place. Walking to the edge of town took a few minutes, and he realized just how peaceful it was around there. Smiling, he walked and saw plenty of bushes lining the side of the road, and about five minutes later, he just saw a path. Muttering under his breath, he used a little magic to part the branches and then he walked forward. He had just reached the door, when he heard hissing

"_Who daresss enter?"_

He looked and saw the snake on the door looking at him.

"_Lord Ssslytherin"_

"_There iss no Lord Ssslytherin, liar"_

"_Then how elsse am I sspeaking the noble tongue?"_

The snake looked at him, confusion on its face.

"_But… you are no human, sssomthing elsse liesss within"_

"_I am a god, Posseidon" _the snake's eyes went wider.

"_Pleasse, my Lord, I wass trapped here by Tom Marvolo Riddle, the fake lord. You are the God of Horssesss, but pleasse, accept me"_

"_Fine then. I, Posseidon, accept the snake before me as my familiar"_ magic suddenly connected the two and the snake was released. The snake almost slithered to Poseidon, but then it hissed in pain as blue lines appeared across its flesh. Once all the lines were there, it looked confused a bit before it slithered over to Poseidon and rapped around his leg as he walked in. As he walked along, he felt a huge amount of Dark Magic coming from a room, and following it, he saw a ring, but it was the stone that showed him what it really was. He almost touched it, until he felt something in the ring "What the…" he touched the ring, and nothing happened, but he touched the Stone, and he yelped in shock as he felt a _soul, _of all things, try to possess him "Why you…" he fought against it, and finally, once the sun chariot had set, the soul screamed as he shoved it into a glass orb he conjured. Taking the now cleansed ring, he took out another orb with black smoke in it, yells coming out of it "I was right, he has made more then one Horcrux… No wonder he is still alive, but now I need to find the others, if there are more. One is in his spiritual body, one was this ring, one was my scar… The diary! That's four, and seven is the magical number… I need to research" he stated before vanishing once more and appearing back at the Ministry. Walking to his office, he began to research everything he could about Tom Marvolo Riddle.

By his trident, he had no idea that finding information on the man would be so difficult! He had gone to Borgin's, a shop in Knockturn Alley, and gotten anything he could, which led him to the Smiths, a nice family, if not in the old ways and Hepzibah Smith, the last known owner of the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff. Luckily enough, he managed to find that, before she was poisoned, she had a guest, but none of them knew who. That was the first time he used the Stone

_Flashback_

_He twirled the Stone three times, and a small house elf appeared._

"_Are you Hokey?"_

"_Why powerful wizard call me?"_

"_I wish to know how your master, Hepzibah Smith, died"_

"_I was bad elf. Gave her poison, they said"_

"_The Ministry?"_

"_Yes. Why does wizard want to know?"_

"_Did she ever show a non family member Hufflepuff's Cup in a year before she died?"_

"_Yes. Tom Riddle"_

_Flashback Ends_

He had then concentrated, and the spirit was gone, leaving him to ponder. Where would he have left the Cup? Hokey had told him about Salazar Slytherin's Locket, of which Hepzibah had bought from Borgin, which made him then go back, and find out where he got the locket from. When he told the man why the locket was important, that the lady was Voldemort's own mother, the guy swore that he had never known; Harry even got a few Dark Arts books from the man. He smirked as he remembered cataloguing the books, not one of them was on his list, which meant more learning for him, he hoped. He had followed leads, and then found a cave by the old orphanage that Voldemort had called home, finding the inferi. It was just too bad for the corpses that he squished them to nothing before using his power to claim the fake Horcrux. Although, if Hokey was to be believed, then someone, something, or someplace had Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, an item that rightfully belonged with him and his family. Then there was the Locket. R.A.B. He went through records of known Death Eaters, supposed Death Eaters, people that got off by pleading Imperious, and the only one that came close was Regulus Arcturus Black, younger brother of Sirius. Using that information, he had found the Black Family Home. Oh man, what fun that was.

_Flashback_

"_**Who dares enter the Black Home?" **__a portrait yelled._

"_Who are you?" he asked, Salazar, his snake, hissing as he looked at the portrait._

"_Are you Lord Slytherin?" she asked, her voice much softer._

"_Yes, I am, Lady Black. You might not like this, but I am here to destroy the so called Heir of Slytherin, Lord Voldemort"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_He created Horcruxes, my lady"_

"_He did WHAT?" she roared, making all the portraits scream and then calm down._

"_Yes, and here are two of the soul fragments" he took the orbs out and Lady Black swore._

"_That fool. To rip apart a man's soul is to give another power over the man"_

"_What?" he asked, stunned._

"_One of the books in the Black Library deals with using a tiny sliver of a person's soul and then controlling the person"_

"_If I was to destroy the Horcrux, is there a way to claim that soul fragment?"_

"_As long as it has not been seven years, you shall be fine. The way is in the Library" she said, before walking off, but then stopping "I can't lead you all the way there, for there are no portraits"_

"_What about yours?"_

"_Fine, as long as you and only you possess it" he heard a click, and the portrait fell, forcing Harry to quickly levitate it. After a bit of a walk and introductions, he entered the Black Library. Oh, such wonderful books in that collection! "That one, the one labelled 'Ways to Destroy a Soul'" Walburga stated._

_Flashback Ends_

Using that book, he had gotten back the soul that had been inside the diary and stored it away, he even found the Locket and removed that soul fragment while placing it in another orb.

"Now what, Poseidon?" Walburga asked in a motherly tone.

"I have no idea. Already, I have over half of the man's soul, so he barely has anything left if he ever gets a body. Now, lets see… If the timing is right, it would first be either the diary or the ring. I would be last, and the Locket would be between the other two. He believes that he is powerful in the ways of magic, so he would split his soul seven times, because of it being a magical number. He also found the Founders fascinating, but here is the problem, the only known object for Rowena Ravenclaw was her diadem, and no one knows where it… is…" he suddenly stood up and passed "What about the Ravenclaw House Ghost, I think she is called the Grey Lady…" he looked back at Walburga's portrait "I'll see you later, Walburga" with that, he used the private Floo in his office and went straight to Hogwarts, appearing in the Gryffindor Common Room. He ignored every single student that was there, and then walked out, looking for the ghost. Finally, he saw her "Grey Lady, wait!" she turned to him.

"What do you want, Gryffindor?"

"I want to know, do you have any idea about Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem?"

"Why should I answer that? Many people have tried to find my mother's…"

"Your mother's?" he watched as she seemed to curse herself.

"When I was alive, I was Helena Ravenclaw, daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw. I stole her diadem, wanting to be smarter then my own mother. Jealous, I ran away, until she sent forth a man that wanted to marry me. She was dieing, yet I refused to see her. Oh, mother, what have I done? He caught me in a forest in Albania, the place I hid her diadem, but when I refused, in anger he struck me. I died that very day, and when he realized what he did, he killed himself. He is known as the Bloody Baron, and wears his chains, like he should"

"Have you told anyone else?"

"Yes, a young man, Tom Riddle" she looked as his eyes widened.

"Any idea where it is now?"

"No. I managed to get to Albania, yet the diadem was stolen"

"But then… here! He hid it here! Not in the Chamber, although that would be the perfect place, but it could be destroyed in some way, but…" he looked back at the ghost "Is there any place in the castle that can be used the hide objects?"

"Well, there is the Room of Requirement"

Which led him to the seventh floor, and to a room. Opening the door, he looked around until he finally found the object of his desire, the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, of which he quickly extracted the soul and put it in another glass orb before walking to the Headmaster's Office, which opened at his touch, and he quickly got the Sword. That was when it hit him. All he needed was Hufflepuff's Cup and he would have an item of all Four. But where was her Cup? He looked at the Diadem, Slytherin's Locket shining on his chest, and he put the Diadem on his head. Knowledge suddenly exploded in his head, making him grab his head. He thought much more clearly now, and then he realized where it could be.

"Gringotts. Now, if the Diadem is correct, then the Locket can show whoever or whatever I want, and the location…" he picked it up and then faced it _"Open"_ the Locket opened, and he saw a small glass mirror _"Show me Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, only if it is a Horcrux"_ the mirror suddenly changed to look like water, and he saw a golden cup with a handle on each side with jewels and a badger _"The location"_ it showed a Vault, and a number. He went back to his office and found that luckily enough, he had all records for Vaults that had been confiscated by the Ministry, and it belonged to the Lestranges, but at that moment some Aurors came in, forcing him to close the Locket.

"Snake, we need your help" the head Auror stated.

"With what?" he simply asked.

"We were ordered to make Azkaban more secure, but not what to do about it. We need your help" Harry looked at them through the snake mask over his face.

"Fine, but only I and I alone shall know what spells are on Azkaban" He then got up, leaving a message to his boss, and then walked out, following the Aurors.

It took them half an hour just to get to the Island, and many hours before he finally was satisfied with the protections of Azkaban. He had needed to change a few runes and pump in a lot of magic, but in the end, he doubted that anyone but his family could get through the barriers. He had seen that the only barriers around the Island were an anti Portkey and Apparation ward, but once he was done, he knew the place was secure. Anti-magic barriers that affected only humans, even if they were part human, anti-Animagus, preventing Animagi to transform to and from their animal form, anti-suicide wards, preventing anyone from seeing his brother, Hades, when it was not their actual time, and he made them cover the entire body of water where it was, so no more escapees. But he also put up a spell that made people not to be able to lie. Already, five people, including a Bellatrix leStrange, had been found innocent, and more would definitely follow. Of course, the Dementors had tried to stay as far away from him as they could, so he would have fun and corner them, making them scared. Of course, one touched him, and much to their surprise, the Dementor burned to ash. He had needed to Obliviate that memory from the Aurors' heads, luckily enough with a pass, of which all Unspeakables got, and then he had added more magic into Azkaban, ensuring that no one except for a god or goddess could take down the wards. Once all wards were up, Aurors had reluctantly tested them, reluctantly for knitted into the wards was a powerful pain spell, making it that only the most powerful would be able to resist it, because continuous shots of pain could be felt. Also, he had placed a spell so that no technology could be used in the wards. He sighed as he remembered how many death threats he got from the Aurors Department, even Amelia Bones when she first went. Afterwards, he had linked a sheet of parchment keyed to Amelia, making her the only one that could write in it, but it was tied to her jobe as Head of the Department of Magical law Enforcement. There were three lines, each with different sections for security. The three were Prisoner, Guard and Guest. Then there were blocks for which section they could go in, like Low, Medium and High Security. For each prisoner, there was a block to write the number in, and the moment the person died, the ink turned red. In the small chance that someone escaped, their name would turn green and depending on their security level, one of three things would happen. Low would have their legs suddenly freezing up, Medium would have all but their head frozen, and High would petrify the person into solid stone. Only a potion that he had the recipe for would make them normal again, and that would allow him to get the chance to check the wards to find the fault. He had visited his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin, smirking as they backed away from him in fear. He remembered all of this, yet he forgot to have breakfast.

"Harry, I am worried about you" Hermione stated, looking at her friend.

"Why, Hermione?"

"Ever since you realized that Voldemort made Horcruxes, you have been trying to find all of them. Already you have found five, located another, but Harry, you are going into deep Dark Magic" she stated, looking at some books that were on the table.

"Hermione, think of it from my point of view. I have a chance to stop Voldemort before he rises again. There is barely any soul left to him, I have most of it. All I need is one more item and then he shall finally be with my brother"

"Harry, you've never even met him!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, but his job is the…" he stopped as he felt someone listening in, so getting up, he walked until he saw who it was "Ronald Bilius Weasley. Why are you listening into a private conversation?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Really? Well, just like in the train, there are plenty of empty tables, yet you choose the one that has me next to it. Also, I noticed your head leaning towards Hermione and myself. Oh, and don't think we didn't bother looking for contracts for Hermione, we found the Blood Ceremony Contract. We asked her parents, they had no idea about how they signed. I gave them back their memory, they stated 'an old man with a long beard, who looked like our version of Father Time, came and placed some kind of spell on us. He manipulated us before saying'" Harry closed his hand "'_Obliviate'_ Now, Ronald Weasley, leave" he simply stated before going back to his seat for placing Privacy Wards for the two of them "As I was saying, Hermione, my brothers, even if not by blood, is Hades, Zeus, my sisters are Demeter, Hera and Hestia. I think that I need to go to Olympus one day, just to see them… Then again, I am so close to getting the last one"

"But Harry, you said seven soul fragments" she stated.

"Hermione, I have the soul fragments from Diary, Stone, my Scar, Diadem, Locket, then there is the Cup and then Voldemort himself. I cannot attack him and send him to Hades until he has no more Horcruxes"

"What if he made more?"

"Unlikely. The Diadem told me that he would most probably feel an increase in magical strength once he had ripped his soul apart until there are seven pieces. Any more, and he would be to insane to even think"

"Harry, the Diadem doesn't give endless wisdom. Did you not tell me that it only gives the person enough wisdom to know what is known, as well as a few extras?"

"Yes, but…"

"But nothing. Wait, Harry, what about Athena?" Poseidon sat up straight.

"What about her?"

"Can't you summon her?"

"I'd need to go to Athens. I'm good, not that good" suddenly, she got an excited look.

"Take me with you, please!" Poseidon sighed before nodding and they walked out, their meal done. He hugged her close before they were gone, and they appeared outside her ruined temple, startling a few people. Summoning his trident, he walked in.

"Athena! I need to speak to you!" he exclaimed, and then she appeared. She was very beautiful, and hidden wisdom appeared in her eyes as her black hair reached to the middle of her back.

"Ah, the one who took Poseidon's place. To think that we can die if we have had enough and give our power willingly away through an item. Like for you, that would be your trident, and for me, my owl. So, how can I help you, uncle?" she asked.

"Did Voldemort make more then 6 Horcruxes?"

"No, for his soul could only handle 6. He tried to make his snake, Nagini, one, but he failed. He simply thought he did something wrong, and he decided not to try it again, especially when Nagini died because of it. He cried, actually, he is still slightly human, but Hades wants to torture him" she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Poseidon asked.

"He is more powerful then you at the moment, at least in Wizard Magic. Hmm… Hecate might help you, she owes the previous Poseidon a favour…"

"What do you mean? I have access to spell books that lists spells that I will never use"

"That might be so, but to beat him, you will need to let go of your morals. He must be destroyed"

"No, already I am struggling, and am becoming more Dark each time I use one of those spells" she suddenly smiled.

"Good, you won't be like Tom. Now, uncle, that is all you need to know" Poseidon nodded before Athena vanished. He grabbed Hermione and they were gone, ignoring the mortals. Appearing outside Gringotts, they walked in.

"How can we help you today, Lord Poseidon?" his Account Manager asked.

"I recently found out that inside the Lestrange Vault is a Horcrux" immediately, the goblin swore in languages that he could only just understand.

"We shall get it and destroy it"

"No! I want the Cup, just bring it here, and bring it here" the goblin nodded before he left, and after nearly an hour had past, the Cup was brought in and placed in front of him. Summoning a new glass orb, he ripped the soul fragment out of the Cup and pushed it in. He looked at Hermione "There is only one piece left"

Sorry for taking so long, I have been busy.


End file.
